


In the Dark, Where I Like to Keep My Heart

by Abalisk



Series: Ethos - Side B [5]
Category: Bleach, Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cunnilingus, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, In which Vergil is too horny to notice that he has a monster girlfriend, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, OC Is Nero's Mother, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Weird Biology, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abalisk/pseuds/Abalisk
Summary: Steamy side-dish for my new series "The Woman in Red" because I literally have no self-control.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ethos - Side B [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123373
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

“You are agitated,” she said with a voice like honey, startling Vergil out of his meditative state. He snapped his gaze to hers, wondering how long she had been there and quickly noted the towel wrapped around her torso as she sat perched on the edge of the tub. 

The bare skin of her arms and thighs glistened from the steam while her legs dangled primly in the water. Her hair was dark from washing, the long strands spilling over her shoulder and dripping beads of moisture onto her skin, the fat water droplets running meandering lines over her breast and sinking into the towel’s fabric.

She looked… tempting.

Kaiza’s stare hadn't diverted, if anything she looked haughtily amused by his wandering gaze. A single brow rising when he finished his scrutiny. “Did you find something you like?”

Vergil felt something coil within his chest, primal and demonic that rumbled at the audacious provocation, making ripples on the water surface. His nostrils flared as her scent rolled over him, his tongue wetting his lips at the heavy dark flavor, the sweetness of almond flowers having matured into something _more_. 

Something he could not identify. 

When he found his voice again, it was rough with aggression, and he had to fight against the urge that compelled him to overwhelm her. _To fight and dominate_. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking a bath,” she replied innocently, breaking eye contact and lifting her leg out of the water with a splash to wiggle her painted toes—the black polish was actually rather fetching on her—before letting it sink under the surface again, “The men’s bath hour is up, so now it’s the women’s turn. But no one was brave enough to interrupt your…” here she canted her head to the side, eyes dipping to his bare chest and skittering a little lower before flicking back to his face, “...Brooding.”

He scowled, licking his lips again. Tasting her. “I am _not_ brooding,” Vergil grumbled, eyeing the gentle curve of her neck and idly wondering what it would be like to actually taste her skin. She smelled _so good_. He looked away. “There are just some things I must consider.”

Like the way her lips felt as she pushed him down in that cave, eyes dark with haze as she took his breath away. Her tongue was sweet, a hint of juniper berries. Her skin soft. The call of his name a siren’s spell. Logically, he knew it was just the effects of her Moon Sleep, and that she hadn’t even been fully conscious for the encounter. Merely dreaming. But still he couldn’t help but play that moment over and over again in his mind, utterly captivated by a sleeping beauty’s kiss.

He wanted this witch.

And oh… how he _wanted_.

Her scent had changed from then on, so darkly alluring and beckoning like it noticed his blooming interest, making his mouth water. And if he was a bit more aggressive in handling her and more brutal in taking down any demons that threatened them, she didn’t appear to notice, taking his new possessiveness in stride. 

His devil purred at her nearness, filling his thoughts with the feel of her skin and the way her mouth slowly parted before speaking. The images steadily shifting into sinful fantasies of her moaning his name while he splayed his scaled talons over her soft belly, her body jerking with every careful thrust—

“Vergil.”

His eyes refocused, snapping him out of his impromptu fantasy. He hadn’t meant to do that... 

Vergil cleared his throat in embarrassment, eyes flicking up to Kaiza, who had apparently stood to move closer during his daydreaming, walking around the deepest part of the pool. Her beautiful face twisted into something like concern while the water lapped at her creamy thighs. The towel was just beginning to get wet on the edge, and Vergil sucked in a breath as the thought crossed his mind to rip it off.

_Why the hell am I still here? This is getting out of hand..._

“I’m fine,” he muttered lamely at her unspoken question, voice like gravel as he swept a hand through his hair and internally winced as he realized she must have been calling his name for a while now. He turned to grab his own towel that had been discarded on a bench nearby. “There is a lot on my mind… I should go—”

“Does this have anything to do with what happened at the cave?” Kaiza interrupted, making him freeze in place and drop the towel at her spot on observation. At his startled look, which she apparently misinterpreted, Kaiza sighed sadly and placed a hand on her cheek as she added, “It’s just, you’ve been acting strange since then. And I… can’t help but feel I have offended you.”

His damn mouth moved before his brain caught up, a part of him that was desperate to assuage her concerns rearing its head, “You hardly offend me, Kaiza. If anything it’s the opposite.”

Kaiza’s surprise was palpable, as was his own which caused him to flush slightly as she blinked down at him with widened eyes. He licked his lips again, once more besieged by the desire to have her now as she stepped toward him with her hand outstretched, her delectable fragrance overwhelming. “You’re shivering—”

“ _Don’t_ come closer!” Vergil snapped in a guttural growl, wincing as he watched her reel back like he’d slapped her. He withheld a snarl, annoyed with himself for venting his frustration on her and instead let out a plaintive groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t— I apologize. I just... don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Kaiza murmured wonderingly, and he didn’t dare look at her then, not at all trusting himself, “And where does this misplaced gallantry come from? Were we not fighting each other a few months ago?”

Vergil groaned at the reminder, closing his eyes as he imagined that fight, envisioning her dancing movements and the power of those legs. _That’s right, she can hold her own. A strong woman._ **_Good mate…_ ** “It’s not the same,” he rasped, deigning not to repeat his thoughts aloud as he breathed between his teeth, trying his damnedest not to scent her. 

But it was like the steam caught onto it and made it linger, coating his tongue with her honeyed essence.

His breathing grew heavier. He really needed to leave.

“Then perhaps…” she started, her fingertips against his shoulder making the muscles roll beneath his skin, partly because she’d startled him, but also just out of sheer longing for her touch, “You should help me understand. I dislike seeing you look so hunted.”

Leaning into her palm, he let out a pleased rumble as she smoothed her wonderful hand over his skin, his eyes still closed to resist temptation. He normally loathed to be touched, but he discovered at this moment that physical contact was alright, so long as it was her and her alone. “Your scent,” he murmured, his speech devolving into a purr as he nuzzled against her hip.

“Is it good?” she asked in a breathy manner, making Vergil shudder at the sound of her voice. 

It sounded like an invitation.

“Yes,” he said with a croak, his body tensing as her fingers trailed over his shoulders when she changed position, standing over him. She was _so close_ . “It is... _wonderful_ , which is why you shouldn’t be near me.”

“I think,” Kaiza began haughtily, dragging her fingers down his chest and already sinking into his lap much to both his chagrin and pleasure, “That I should be the one to judge where I should or shouldn’t be.”

Vergil growled, his eyes snapping open to give her a heated look, his hands already around her shapely hips to keep her from sitting down further, leaving her to straddle him precariously. “That’s dangerous,” he murmured, noting that her towel was already soaked from the bottom up, sticking to her skin in interesting ways.

Kaiza chuckled, eyes half-lidded with an amused quirk to her lips. “Perhaps I’m just as dangerous, hm? Have you considered that?” she challenged, brow quirking in that imperious manner that he found so attractive—yet infuriated him in spades. Like a queen talking down to him on high. His chest rumbled yet again at her provocation, yet this time it held a different assertive tempo, his desire for her far stronger than his need for a fight.

Not that he’d complain if that was the route she wanted to go, but with the way events were playing out right now, a chase didn’t seem likely.

“The alligator bellow is new,” she teased, interrupting his thoughts as she ran her fingers over his pectorals with an almost clinical interest, but the scratch of her nails proved otherwise, her voice growing husky, “I wonder what other sounds you can make…”

“Probably more than you’d like,” he answered, trying once again to dissuade her despite an overwhelming part of himself fervently disagreeing. He was utterly distracted about how close she was to him, sniffing at her pretty little neck as she leaned closer. “Like I’ve shown numerous times, I’m half-devil, so unless you really like gambling I’d suggest we stop here.”

“Again with the stalling,” Kaiza sighed, rolling her head to give him access to the column of her throat, his lips teasing the smooth flesh as he carefully mouthed the skin. A shuddering breath escaped Kaiza as he left behind a trail of wetness, her nails now tracking lines in his skin. It felt divine. “Would it make you feel better if I gave you permission?” she breathed, her voice enticing, “Where do you _want_ to hurt me?”

Vergil groaned deeply, both aroused by the thought and slightly alarmed by the flush of feral _heat_ that bloomed in his belly, recoiling to lock eyes with her. He was so close to her cheek, his breath fanning over the flushed skin, the flavor of it tingling his lips.

As if picking up on his confusion, Kaiza’s eyes gained a devious glint as she made a show of retrieving one of his hands, pulling it up agonizingly slow until it cradled the scarred side of her face, his palm resting against her cheek. “Is it here?” she asked, nuzzling his hand with such a look of adoration that he was left speechless, her eyes warm and welcoming—drawing him in. 

The texture of her scar felt out of place against the smoothness of her cheek, like a crack on porcelain. A beautiful imperfection. Vergil ventured to inspect the old wound, the pad of his thumb caressing the jagged valley with languid care, his touch feather-light as he traced down to her jawline before backtracking. Her eyes fluttered closed as he reached the eyelid, an appreciative hum vibrating in her throat at his gentleness.

Turning his hand around, Vergil brushed his knuckles against the curve of her cheekbone marveling at the sleek surface of her skin and desiring to feel more. Slowly he took in her every feature, memorizing her with sight and touch as he drug his fingers over every valley and mountain, mapping her every facet.

His thumb ended at the blushing pink of her lips, and he could feel her sigh against his skin as she opened her eyes, the pupils large and desiring.

Her mouth opened, parting leisurely as he tickled the sensitive flesh, a chaste kiss pressing against the pad of his thumb before her lips engulfed it entirely, taking him fully into her mouth.

He sucked in a breath, teeth bared as he watched and felt the way she worked over his digit like it was something else entirely, the action so erotic he couldn’t help but be transfixed as she bobbed over him. The feel of her tongue curling around it, the suction that pulled it further into her hot mouth, and the searing gaze she fixed upon him made Vergil groan hungrily. 

She was going to unmake him, he could already tell. The tight reign of control he had over his demonic side was beginning to slip with this action alone, pale blue energy rippling over his skin.

And he knew she was only just getting started.

Kaiza slowly released his thumb, wetting her lips once more and dragging her teeth over the bottom one, the pliant flesh blushing like a ripe fruit. “Not there then,” she concluded slyly, guiding his hand once more to kiss each knuckle with a reverence he didn’t expect, her lips so soft against his flesh, “Not there. So maybe… right _here._ ”

And she pressed his hand against her breast, making him knead the supple flesh, his fingers pressing divots into the softness. He could feel the hard swell of her nipple against his palm even through the towel, scrubbing against the fabric. She notably shivered, her hips undulating and water sloshing as she moved; that delectable scent deepening even further when his other hand squeezed her derriere, her pelvis giving an erratic jerk.

Vergil’s throat rattled, pulling her closer. Her body dipping lower into the water so he finally loomed over her, grasping and squeezing as she all but writhed under his hands. Kaiza’s lips flashed enticingly in his vision as she shakily breathed, fanning over his own in a tease that made him burn. Something primal coiled and tensed his flesh, making him feel like he was trapped in a shell, too tight and constricting. 

Her small breathy sounds were driving him wild.

As were the gentle bites she seemed to dole out every opportunity she could, cute little growls entreating his attention as the prick of her surprisingly sharp teeth rasped against the underside of his jaw. A demanding and teasing gesture. 

Vergil responded to her voice with rolling thunder of his own, massaging her sides and dragging his palms over every plane, drawing her to him. He nipped at her ear, eliciting a small mewl that sounded full of wanton need, her body lazily undulating with his own in the water, movements bold. Her warm tongue, meanwhile, soothed the sting of her teeth; laving against his jaw and throat with a sensual tenderness. An animal affection.

He could have sworn he saw her eyes flash yellow and crimson for a moment, but attributed it to a mere trick of the light when she dove for his jugular; forgetting all about it as she sucked on his skin. Vergil’s breath hitched, his vision fogging slightly at the carnal treatment, a sinfully guttural groan punching out of his chest, vibrating all the way down to his groin.

She was just too distracting.

Especially considering her towel finally came loose from their ardent movements, its meager binding unraveling to allow it to pool weakly around her waist.

“Oh dear~” she whispered cheekily, teeth dragging against his chin as she pulled away from him, a wicked grin on her face, “I suppose that was going to happen eventually.”

“Kaiza…” he warned, voice deeper than ever before as he drug his hands over her exposed form, greedily taking in all that soft skin within his reach. A small part of Vergil figured he ought to warn her off again, cut the ties for good and end this little game they’d pulled themselves in.

But just as before, he didn’t act on those thoughts. Utterly ensnared by this nubile thing in his grasp; this wild temptress, so closely situated over his manhood and presenting herself so masterfully. Practically begging him to have her. 

Liquid fire rolled through his body, darker blue flames sputtering to life as his forearms shifted into scales, the image flickering like a mirage. His palms were rough over her velvet skin, her soft, supple flesh an absolute delight to squeeze, and he did so with increasing urgency.

He was fire.

He was _burning_.

**_Delicious._ **

She hummed, clearly ignoring his warning tone and the rapid instability of his form, her fingers playing a sensual rhythm on his flesh, tracing lines that left goosebumps in their wake. “I guess it’s not here either,” she whispered coyly, unwinding his fingers from her pliant flesh and dragging it down, down, down… Letting him savor every tortuous moment.

 _Such a good, pretty mate I have_ , his mind idly supplied, like it’d gone into a trance as she brought his hand to the apex of her thighs, his fingers moving on their own to explore her folds. She emitted a shuddering moan as he languidly scrubbed his finger against her velvety clit, caressing the sensitive flesh in a lazy, rolling motion. He purred to the sound of her pleasure, proud to have elicited such a response, his lips mouthing along her jugular. _Showing me how to please her. Lovely. Mine…_

 _Oh._ His thoughts whispered with a discordant rumbling snarl as it registered the slick warmth spilling over his fingers, coating them liberally in a sweet-smelling nectar that instantly made his mouth water. _She’s wet..._

**_MINE._ **

Vergil felt it the moment his gaze sharpened, knowing that his pupils had narrowed into slits as some of his demonic power broke free. Details became crisp and clear, so it was all the better to see her reaction when he removed his hand from her sex and slapped them to her hips, pulling her the rest of the way into his lap, his throat rattling with possessive lust. The small sound that escaped her was exhilarating when he pressed his thumbs into the crease of her thighs, the shape of her mouth provocative and letting loose a shameless moan as he ground against her. 

He could feel her heat, pulsing warmth pressing and churning against his own, his throbbing cock aching to fill her. Penetrate her. Pleasure her as she deserved. Vergil wished to join with her, to abandon himself to carnal bliss as they became one. Riding the waves of ecstasy and drowning in each other's lips, tasting her sweet essence. He wanted to see her climb the highest peak, to shatter under his affections as her body succumbed to the pleasure, to erupt in climax with him in a world of their own.

Again.

And again.

**_And again…_ **

They surged out of the water, Vergil pressing Kaiza roughly against the mattress he didn't remember teleporting to, his hands greedily palming the round swell of her buttocks. She didn’t complain, only hissed back at him when he bucked against her with a snarl, apparently emboldened by his animalistic sounds to make a few of her own. 

Cute. 

He rewarded her with a kiss, finally capturing those seductive lips he dreamt so much about. Her softness truly intoxicating. Her taste absolutely divine. Virgil gasped as a spark ignited his nerve endings, his veins dipping into searing euphoria while her lips dragged him down and ensnared him. The blushing pink flesh so supple and wonderful against his deprived skin, her hands carding through his hair and setting his blood ablaze.

“Yes,” she whispered, like a prayer for his ears alone, her teeth pinching his bottom lip as their gyrating movements grew more pointed. More aggressive. His heated member now slick with her wetness, her saccharine scent mixing with his own. “Yes. Show me more.”

Extra limbs flashed out to steady her legs, his wings holding her in place as he braced his hands on the bed, his talons cutting furrows into the fabric. 

Vergil didn’t remember calling upon his devil trigger, his mind so subsumed by the rut that he could think of nothing else. All he knew in that moment, was that his mate called for him, her lovely legs pulling him to her center with an urgency he couldn’t ignore, his demonic cock fully unfurled from his sheath. He whined and quaked as his length stalled at her entrance; _so_ close, but still far too tight despite everything.

Kaiza didn’t seem to mind his state, gently whispering and gliding her lips over his scaled skin, teasing the head of his cock with her moist sex, gradually working him in and out of herself with lewd viscous sounds, trying to loosen the muscles. She groaned a few curses in a language he didn’t understand when nothing changed, his girth too large, and Vergil soothed her with a languid lick of his long pointed tongue. Slowly, he laved it over and around her throat in a serpentine pattern, noting the way she gave a pleasurable shiver as he crossed over the junction between her neck and shoulder, his tongue ridges rasping against the flesh.

As he suspected, she tasted as good as she smelled.

**_Consume~_ **

Heeding the call, he patiently licked his way down, trailing a slithering path that left his pretty mate panting with needy pleasure, her voice a high whine. She tried squirming but he was having none of that, tightening his grasp with all of his limbs to pin her down, determined to taste all of her.

She wasn't getting away. He'd caught her now.

Vergil mouthed at her breast, his sharp fangs pricking her nipple without breaking skin before his tongue lapped over it, his ridges helping to clasp as his tongue moulded to cup the supple flesh. The result made it so he lazily constricted her breast with his tongue, sluggishly dragging the wet textured muscle up and against her nub, like it was the most sensuous of desserts.

“Ah… _Ahh~!_ ” Kaiza cried, arching into him, her head throwing back against the blankets in pure ecstasy as her body abruptly shuddered in orgasm.

Vergil purred, satisfied with her response, his eyes closing as he could feel her fluttering around his tip, threatening to suck him in. A reluctant groan escaped him as he pulled free with a wet _squelch_ , resisting the tempting urge to sink himself deeper as he'd already made up his mind on what he intended to do next.

He needed to prepare her. 

Kaiza grumbled at the loss, shooting him an peevishly curious look that reminded him of an angry cat. He chortled, lipping at her nose before ducking his head to show her, tongue following the path his fingers took not long ago.

“Ohh~ Ah—Vergil that's…” she trailed off with a quiet moan as she realized his intent, hand grasping at his crown as she writhed in his claws, arching her back as his hot breath passed over her blushing pussy. 

She was so ready for him, a clear fluid leaving her sex to glisten oh so prettily in his blue light, the labia swollen in arousal. Vergil made a deep rasping sound at the sight, something between and purr and a growl, his mate’s hips twitching in response and her own voice rising into a plaintive mewl as she writhed for him, gushing fresh slick that smelled so deliciously sweet. **_Yes, this would do nicely,_ ** he thought, mind in a fog even as he slowly parted her folds with his thumbs, watching her entrance flutter in response to him, practically drooling into a puddle on the mattress.

**_Mate. Claim. Mate. Claim. MINE._ **

His mind was roaring.

And Vergil was more than willing to take the plunge, gingerly sticking his face against her sopping entrance and drinking her in, scooping up as much of her essence with his bottom lip as he could.

Somewhere, distantly, he registered that his mate had wailed his name, that her hand was gripped to one of his horns; but he was too enamored with the burst of flavor on his tongue to pay it any heed. Musk and sex clouded his senses, a salty sweetness that left him a moaning mess, sucking and lapping up her womanhood in a way no other being could, parting her folds and carding through every crevice with his long and lithe tongue.

The sounds he made as he ardently feasted upon her quivering quim were delightfully sinful, wet and animalistic, his mate’s slick coming in waves as she shuddered and twitched, covering his tongue as he finally delved in to stretch her at a leisurely pace. Kaiza made a choked sound as he entered her, the encompassing heat of her moist cavern making him release a sub-vocal growl of appreciation, his cock twitching longingly and seeping with pre-cum.

Vergil thought he was hot before… But now— 

He was _searing_.


	2. Kaiza

Kaiza wanted to scream.

Scream in pleasure. Scream because she could. Scream because she wanted her mate to hear how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her. To shout and keen so that those for miles knew that this male was now hers.

But she remained quiet, not daring to make noises louder than soft cries, keeping a lid on every sound she wanted to make; every roar and howl that threatened to burst from her chest and would give her away. Her teeth ached to bite and mark, her fangs itching with venom. It took all of her willpower and concentration not to unleash her spectral limbs, to feel him completely body and soul.

Vergil still wasn't aware of her true nature, and Kaiza wanted to keep it that way.

His purring was a constant rattle in her ears, his large demonic bulk hunched over her like she was the last precious thing on Earth, several tongue protrusions cradling her mound with the gentlest of touches while the rest drove into her with the slow torture of a man savoring his last drink. She was surprised by the persistency of his demonic state, the transformation lasting much longer than what he could maintain in battle.

But perhaps this was a…  _ special _ circumstance.

She certainly wasn’t complaining.

Kaiza moaned as the soft muscle stretched her, Vergil growling as he fit every last ridged inch inside, his bright blue eyes lidding in a drugged manner as he leisurely lapped up her juices. In and out, then back in again. Slow and steady as he took his time devouring her, her hips rolling with his movements as he gently fucked her with his tongue, reaching deep inside before pulling all the way out.

**“You taste so good,”** he crooned, her sex-fogged mind completely subsumed in bliss even as he kissed and lipped at her nethers, eliciting needy sounds from her that she wasn’t sure were completely human anymore,  **“So sweet and wet.”** He licked her clit again, exploring her folds, teasing the fringes, and steadily driving her mad with untamed lust for every moment he prolonged the inevitable. All at once worshiping her body and performing a dire sacrilege.

**“I want to** **_hear_ ** **you, mate.”**

A sudden stretch of her walls and a twist of his tongue sent her thoughts scattering to the winds, Vergil apparently having the genius idea of sticking his textured tongue to the roof of her vaginal canal. Kaiza forgot for the moment to be quiet as she shattered into climax, the devious demon caressing that delicate cluster of nerves in an unhurried lick that both infuriated and electrified her, sending her hands digging into the surrounding blankets for some way to vent as Vergil stopped her from moving her hips. 

His claws felt nice and rough against her skin as he gripped her pelvis, holding her down as he had his wicked way with her.

It was unreal, the pleasure so intense it was almost to the point of pain, her mind erupting into supernova as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. It lingered, like ocean waves against a cliffside, crash after crash for every stroke from her demonic lover, his clever tongue prolonging her carnal joy.

**"Thaaaat'sss it. Gooood girrrrrrl~"** she heard him croon encouragingly between licks, his tongue slopping wetly, the praise only heightening her climax further,  **"Such pretty sounds you make."**

He continued to rattle and growl huskily, his own hips jerking against the bed as he unconsciously rutted to the sound of her pleasure. Kaiza could feel herself rippling around his tongue, her walls trying to milk something that wasn’t there, and she wondered if he felt it too.

She wondered if he knew how ready she was for him; something burning in her belly telling her it was time, waiting to be filled and complete. The urge to mount or be mounted was growing difficult to ignore; her bestial brain feeding her thoughts with hungry purpose. The pornographic enticement of being pumped full of cock and taken hard from behind was a tempting prospect, but it warred with her desire to dominate and envelope him in all she had to offer, her spiritual body seething beneath the surface.

Kaiza knew her control was slipping, the heat she’d been thrown into starting to truly addle her mind, everything beginning to fade into the background. A growl rumbled in her bosom.

Because the time it took for him to fully remove his tongue was  _ monumentally _ tortuous, the slow way he reeled in the appendage like he was savoring the flavor was both mesmerizing and agonizing. It brought to the surface impulses that Kaiza had been fighting to keep buried and she’d be damned if she revealed herself now.

So, Kazia took a few moments to breath, using the mental exercises she learned over the years to control her hollow instincts. Battle and sex were not so different for hollows after all, so the concepts were much the same. Balance was key.

Gods she was  _ burning _ .

“Now  _ that _ ,” she huffed, sitting up on her elbows and still breathing heavily from the intense high, motioning to the apparently prehensile tongue, “Is perfectly unfair.”

Vergil’s laugh was a rolling chuckle, his voice distorted from demonic influence as he slipped the last of his tongue back between his jaws, it’s neon blue glow vanishing.  **“Having second thoughts?”** he baited, slinking forward so that he loomed over her with one arm braced over her head, leaving one side open in the event she wanted to escape, his wings draping behind him like a cloak.

“Hardly,” she scoffed, taking advantage of his destabilized stance to hook her leg over his hip and roll them both over, placing her quite snugly on top. His snarl at the audacity was amusing and Kaiza huffed a laugh, teasing him with a curling purr of her own and a seductive roll of her hips, a reminder of why they were here. 

His growls quickly hitched, turning into a trilling mewl that in no way could have come from human vocal cords, tossing his head and engulfing her thighs within the folds of his wings. The long wing-talons carefully cradled her hips so he didn't scratch her, the curling claws hooking around the crease where her legs met her pelvis, pressing intimately against her groin.

Kaiza moaned at the proximity, giving her mate another undulating reward that spread her slick even more over his hot length, her cunt starting to ache with need. They were so close. So close to joining. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing against her, and it twitched as she raised herself off him, his heavy cock practically leaping up to bump against her again, reluctant to be separated.

Yet still, her mate purled and rubbed against her clit, sweeping over her folds instead of sinking himself inside her like she wanted. His claws reached up to pet her hair and drag over her smooth skin in heated torment, his chest rising and falling as he panted.

Seemed he needed a bit more… encouragement.

So she whined plaintively, stretching across his chest like a cat, her nails rasping against his scales as she angled her hips back, presenting herself to him. A blatant invitation that had her pressing against the head of his cock, beseeching his permission as she kissed and nibbled his jaw and throat.

A stray thought had her wondering what she looked like to him. Wanting and greedy.

Still, he apparently took her invitation gladly, palms and wings sinking her down onto him, her overwhelming wetness ensuring it was much easier this time. Vergil's heady groan as she sheathed his full length was deep enough to rattle her bones, eliciting a panting cry of her own as his girth stretched her deliciously.

Kaiza keened as his length pulsed, her own walls fluttering in response. Hungry for him. She began to move, driven by instinct and pleasure. Chasing the feeling that threatened to undo her completely. 

Muttering in Infernal, Vergil seemed to be praising her for her vigor, caressing her sides and spine with his talons and wings, cooing encouragement as she rocked upon him. His growls shuddered with every breath, bio-luminescence flickering blue light through his scales while his toned stomach flexed and rolled to her steady rhythm.

Kaiza emitted a low continuous purr as she rode him, eyes half-lidded in complete bliss, her mouth parting for breath. She was so comfortably tight around him, able to feel every inch as he smoothly pumped in and out, the wet  _ schlick _ of their joining punctuating every thrust. The scent of musk and sex was overwhelmingly strong, their two scents intermixing to create something new—something to hallmark their mating.

_ I’ll keep this one, _ she thought, nails rasping against his chest and down his stomach as she thrust particularly hard, her mate rumbling at the sensation, his blue eyes flickering red for a moment. Kaiza hissed in success, liking the expression on his demonic face, her hips twisting and stirring to spur him on, the need for some violence starting to burn through her blood.

Impatient.

His wings tightened, talons gripping her belly below her ribcage, holding her torso still as he drove into her with greater ferocity, her breasts bobbing with every lunge. Vergil’s growls developed into a roar as he surged, stabbing into her cunt repeatedly in a frenzy, driven by her rising calls. His mate needed him.  _ She _ needed him.

Kaiza was utterly wild. Untamed. Sounds that she knew no man or woman could make echoed in her ears, and she hadn’t a care in the world. Thrusting and rolling. Wet and hot and tight. Her mate was so good. Strong and thorough. He would fill her like no other, sow a seed that would take a deep root.  _ Yes. _

“I need you,” she whimpered, completely drowning in his influence, needing him to be deep inside as her core burned and yearned to be filled. More. She needed  _ more _ .

Vergil nearly shrieked, flipping her around roughly, her hands and knees scrabbling into the torn mattress, his length slipping out of her for only a moment before slamming back home, the new angle sending her gasping.

He didn't let her catch her bearings and Kaiza didn't want him to, an explosive bellow ripping out of his throat as he drilled into her, a similar sound echoing from her own throat, her fangs extending. She lost all thought of maintaining her illusion, the facade crackling away into dust as inky black tendrils erupted from her back, entangling her male in a sinuous embrace. Constricting him like an amorous python, holding him in place as he coupled with her, engulfing her. 

Vergil didn't seem to notice, or perhaps didn’t care. He was getting what he wanted, eyes narrowed and throat rattling as he laved his tongue over the back of her neck, comforting and possessive.

Wings intermixed with black limbs squeezed and tangled, drawing the two monstrous lovers closer, their bodies moving as one. They jerked in time together, her arms rising up to wind around his scaled neck, her torso stretching taut as she bent back into him pushing them both up on their knees. Vergil dragged a ponderous claw over her belly, and Kaiza mewled as he pressed down, feeling the slight bump of his cock against her insides.

She could feel his blood pumping a frantic beat inside her, his length throbbing like a second heart, letting her know he was close. They both breathed deeply, twisting and rutting, their pace having not at all slowed, each aware that the end was coming but waiting for the catalyst that would throw them over the edge.

Kaiza knew exactly what she needed to do, and with a heavy hand pushed the back of his head until his lips met the junction of her neck and shoulder—where one of her scent glands lay.

“Bite me,” she ordered breathily, groaning when he purled questioningly, breath hot against her skin, his claws tightening their grip. She squirmed against him, a plaintive whine crawling up her throat as her core ached even with him inside, needing release. 

His compliance to her demand was a slow one, unsure and careful, mindful of the sharpness of his teeth. Kaiza shuddered in pleasure as the points rasped over her skin, vision fogging in anticipation as she felt his jaw open wider, slowly tightening on her flesh.

Still a bolt of molten heat shot through her, as sure and charged as lightning, her body arching as she came undone. The next few moments were a blur of hot breath and frenzy, her mind completely succumbed to the call of raw ecstasy and violent instinct. Nails scratching and teeth snapped, a snarl erupting from her throat as he held her down, plundering her quivering cunt with wild abandon, his jaw still clamped tight against her neck so she couldn’t get away, tightening further when she bucked into him, demanding he go harder.

Her heirro held strong against his bite, not allowing his teeth to puncture her flesh, but still allowing that small bit of bruising pain that enhanced her fervor and released more of her potent pheromones, driving her mate into a deeper state of lust. Vergil gnarled and rumbled, his hot cock squelching and sucking as he pistoned into her dripping pussy, her walls clenching around him with every plunge, prolonging her orgasm even more.

Oozing with slick now, Kaiza crooned and panted, shivering in absolute bliss as her belly sunk into the mattress, content to let her male please her for as long as he wished. He was so long and thick, stirring her insides with rippling thrusts that left her walls tight and needy, wave upon wave of rapturous pleasure shaking her very core. 

Vergil’s wings flared out, engulfing her in shadows, his pace abruptly shifting into a more punishing rhythm; nearly pulling himself all the way out before slamming home again, grinding into her ass to make sure he seated himself as deep as possible. Kaiza wailed, the pleasure bordering on painful as he prodded her most intimate of places deep inside, drawing out a fresh wave of climax when he bit down harder, actually managing to draw blood.

Which seemed to be the last straw. He twitched, breath stuttering into a choking gasp, a guttural whine sneaking out as his whole length seemed to lurch and tense, his body stiff as liquid heat spilled into her. Kaiza moaned as he came, her hands kneading into the bedding as the ache within her subsided at last, blooming warmth filling her every corner, leaving her full and content as their energies intermingled, her body relaxing.

She quickly, but gently withdrew her tendrils, her mate’s transformation finally sloughing off as well. Vergil panted against her neck with ragged breaths, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin as he gingerly rolled them both to their side, spooning her as they both came down from their respective highs, his length still fully lodged inside her.

He groaned as her walls flexed from the shift, but didn’t remove himself. Clearly, having other ideas as he was still as hard as steel, his warm cock squelching as he again insisted on pressing himself into her.

Like he didn’t want a drop of his seed to escape.

Kaiza shuddered, moaning as he gently drug his calloused hand along her side, petting her. Soothing her. The feeling of their combined fluids burbling out of her stuffed cunt was both strange and arousing, her cheeks flushing as Vergil shifted again, his cock making wet, lewd sounds as he moved.

The rattle he emitted, breath finally steadied and apologetically licking at the wound he'd left on her neck, rumbled against her spine with a heady quake. A sound that was comforting in it's own way, both reassuring and appreciative, the continued presence of his hand on her hip only reinforcing the sentiment.

"Mm, you feel so good," Kaiza complimented, purling as he hummed and prod at her with his shaft, arching into him with smug satisfaction, "I suppose this means you aren't finished?"

Vergil's growling resumed, softer now that he wasn't triggered, and damn well a confirmation as his hand pressed down on her belly, nails digging into her flesh. "Our… actions seemed to have pushed me into a rut," he admitted, sounding a bit miffed at the prospect, needily mouthing at her neck and shoulder, "I doubt I'll be finished even if I wanted to be."

"Is that," Kaiza began, groaning as her heat bloomed anew, flooding her with that persistent aching need again, her voice deepening as her energy surged, “ _ Ahh~ _ A problem for you?”

“ _ Fucking hell,” _ Vergil cursed through gritted teeth, his breath hot and heavy against her ear as he inhaled deeply, his nose tucked in her hair, “Do you always smell this good?  _ Yes _ , it’s a problem because I’ll be in and out of rut for a bloody  _ week. _ It’s exhausting.”

Kaiza hummed, a devious grin curling her lips, her mouth watering at the notion. “A week, hm?” she murmured, clenching down on him with such force that he groaned, whipping her hand back to tangle in his hair, eliciting a lusty snarl when she pulled, “Then, I suppose it’s fortunate that I’ll be here to  _ entertain  _ you then.”

He hissed as she rolled her hips into him, the hand not currently pressing into her pelvis reaching up to roughly grab her jaw, hooking his thumb in her mouth as he bucked with a hard slap, burying himself even deeper. She moaned around the digit, vision going hazy as she felt more of their last session leak out of her, the saliva that had pooled in her mouth dripping down his forearm.

“You’re making a mess,” Vergil admonished with a breathy rasp, but didn’t remove his hand, opting instead to depress the pad of his thumb on her tongue, caressing the wet muscle in a pointedly erotic motion. In and out. The slow movement encouraging her to close her lips around the digit, the sound he made in response downright filthy in range and scope.

_ So he liked that, did he? _ Kaiza wondered, humming as she bobbed further down the thumb, hilting it before pulling back, allowing her lips to slowly glide over the moist flesh. A guttural groan issued from the depths of Vergil’s chest at the action, crawling up his throat and out of his mouth like a wounded beast. He confirmed her silent question in earnest, his grinding movements shifting into timed thrusts, her ass cheeks wetly slapping for every lunge.

"I won't— _ hah _ —force you,” Vergil panted, hooking a finger under her knee and bringing it to her chest, allowing him better access and a new angle. He rattled deeply as he lay half his weight on her, practically crushing her to the mattress as he breathed raggedly into her throat. “I can take— _ ahh yessss _ —care of myself.”

Kaiza snorted, amused that his actions and words didn’t match up in the least; completely blissed out of his little half-demon mind as he ventured to hump her brains out. Still, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he meant what he said; he would stop if she requested it… And probably work himself into a tortured lather for the rest of the week alone to quench the fire of his ardor.

To hell with that though. There was no way she was going to stop him now. 

“And where’s the fun in that?” she asked, popping his thumb out of her mouth, her hips rolling to meet his in a resounding  _ smack _ that echoed loudly. The sound he made in response was wholly sinful to the ears, a throaty whimper that developed into panting cries as she wrenched his head around by the hair, getting a good look at his face as she set a brutal tempo. “Let me  **take care of you.** ”

The slip up into her hollow voice didn’t appear to alarm him, his pretty blue eyes so filmed over in carnal delight that she wasn’t even sure he was seeing anything at all, his eyelashes like freshly fallen snow. It contrasted nicely with the flush of his porcelain skin, the pink flesh arching across his cheekbones and up to the tips of his ears. His mouth lay open as he breathed and moaned, a pool of saliva threatening to spill over the plump swell of his bottom lip, so moist and tempting. 

He looked so… 

**Beautiful~**

A swell of raw possessiveness roared to life in Kaiza’s belly, evoking a snarl that was all hollow and primal, crushing her lips to his.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, Vergil’s sounds muffled to needy whines as she plundered and sucked and bit. He tasted so good, the smell of her own musk on his face driving her into an even deeper frenzy, his heady groan as she pulled on his bottom lip undoing her completely.

Her heat boiled, setting her blood on fire. 

Kaiza flipped their positions, Vergil’s choking cry at the loss of her warmth only a temporary setback before he was mewling anew, purring and writhing as she straddled him, fucking him thoroughly at the same frenetic pace as before. Her hollow limbs burst out to help her keep balance as she was still pulling on his hair with one hand, while the other steadily reached for his face to tease his lips.

**“You’re mine~”** she growled, watching his rapturous expression with obsessive intensity, mimicking his earlier actions by pressing her thumb into his mouth, pricking it on a canine.

“ _ Ahh… Ahh…! Ahh~ _ ” was all he managed to say in return, apparently content to simply lay there and let her dominate him, his hands gripping her thighs. He looked so deliciously disheveled now, his normally tame white hair completely mussed and tangled in her grasp, the composed expression that spoke of so much decorum and refined dignity was completely debauched and shattered now.

Kaiza would never say it aloud, but this was the best ego trip she’d ever experienced, proud to have been the one to bring him to such a state.

She couldn't have asked for a more fulfilling week.

**“Such a good boy~”** she cooed, watching with fascination as his eyes widened minutely, mouth closing over her thumb as he groaned and sucked. Kaiza purred when she felt his cock throb in warning, her pace slowing to a crawl so she could grind into his pelvis.  **“That’s it. Do you want to cum?”**

“Y-yesss,” he slurred, his breath hitching with a grunt when she squeezed his length, throwing his head back with a husky moan as she proceeded to pull almost the entirety of his cock out of herself before slamming back down, hilting him. His hands squeezed her hips urgently, eyes rolling a bit as he choked and gasped, her pace clearly tortuous. He was so  _ close. _ “K-kai…” Vergil stuttered and gurgled, unable to fully articulate as he still had her thumb lodged in his mouth, his teeth clamping over it in a desperate snarl, his nails clawing at her flesh.

Snarling in turn, Kaiza renewed her pace, picking up speed as she rolled her hips, riding him hard. She was close as well, that familiar coiling in her belly urging her to seek release despite having done so already. A high cry spilled from her lips when it edged closer, but didn’t erupt, her hollow limbs twitching and spasming behind her.

Liquid heat spilled inside her at the same time that a rough hand twisted into her hair, Kaiza barely having time to react before a hot mouth clamped onto her scent gland again, sharp teeth sinking into her skin.

She saw stars.

The sound she made as reached her release was the softest she made so far, a quiet little cry that was in direct disparity to the violent way her insides lurched and clenched around her mate. Vergil was panting through his nose, moaning and whining as he helped her through her orgasm, his member softening significantly.

Seemed he was finished.

For now.

“Shh, shh, you need to relax,” Kaiza soothed when he gave a particularly loud growl, his movement jerky and stuttering, “Rest Vergil, it’s okay…”

Gasping, he unclenched his jaw, falling into a panting, sweaty heap on the mattress they’d both destroyed, his eyes still retaining that glassy glaze that let her know he still wasn’t out of rut, his chest red and heaving for every breath of air. Carefully, Kaiza lifted herself off him, noting the expression of discomfort that twisted his face as she slowly released his spent cock.

He frowned as a not insignificant amount of fluid followed the removal, his eyes tracing the oozing path down her thigh.

“What?” she asked, resisting the urge to clamp her legs together at his scrutiny, morbidly curious as to what was going through his rut-addled brain.

Vergil blinked owlishly at her, like he’d been brought out of a trance and merely shook his head, stuffing his face into the crook of her neck and guiding her to lay beside him. Kaiza chuckled as he purred contentedly, his fingers idly tracing patterns along her ribs. 

“Staying?” he questioned, voice a bit muzzy with the obvious signs of sleep taking over him.

“Staying,” she confirmed, curling herself against his chest with a light peck to his flushed skin, earning a flinch from him from the hypersensitivity, “I’m not going anywhere.”

A gurgling hum was her response, Vergil shifting so that his arm wrapped protectively around her, his leg fitting up between her legs as he practically tried to weld himself to her like a limpet.

“Good.”


End file.
